A Year In the Life: A New Adventure
by FizzingWhizbee324
Summary: Since we were left with such a cliffhanger, this story needs an ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"Like, with a baby?"

"Well, it's not a jelly doughnut." Rory mumbled back. Oh god, why did she say that? Why did she bring this up right now?

"Wenill, congratulations?" was the only thing Lorelai could stammer.

"Logan is the father."

"did you tell him yet?"

"Mom, I've barely wrapped my head around it. He's marrying someone else. I don't even know if I should tell him." Rory blurted out, burying her face in her hands.

"Rory, I'm not going to tell you what to do or not to do. This is up to you. But I'm not my mother. I'll be here."

Rory drew in her breath. It felt so good to tell someone, anyone. They sat for a while, watching the sun rise. Lorelai was the one to break the silence.

"So, this is happening." She stated, wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulder and pulling her in for a hug.

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory picked up her phone, then put it down again, for the tenth time that day. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell him. She had to. Or she didn't have to. She had gone back and forth all morning. She didn't want this baby to change anything. He had his life. He was getting married in a matter of days. Rory took another nibble of pop tart and reached for her phone again.

Dialed his number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey, Ace. What's up?"

Rory froze. She suddenly couldn't remember how to speak.

"Rory? You ok?"

"Uh, hi. Um, so I need to tell you something. It's not a big deal or anything. Just thought maybe you'd like to know-" she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the line. She tried to stay calm, she could feel the panic rising in her chest. "Logan?"

"I'm going to be in the states in 2 days. I want to see you then so we can talk, ok?" Logan was cool as could be. Rory wanted to puke and he was composed and collected.

"Yea, sure, that's fine I guess." She said with a huge sigh of relief. Maybe this was going to be ok. She hung up the phone just as Lorelai walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning, kid. How goes it?" she asked while helping herself to the pop tart on Rory's plate, sitting across from her only daughter.

"I just got off the phone with Logan. He's going to be here in 2 days and wants to talk then." Lorelai could hear the tension in Rory's voice. She remembered this all too well.

"Hey, it'll be ok. Telling him is going to be nothing compared to telling my mother."

"oh god! Oh no! Grandma is going to kill me. She is going to skin me alive. First I fail at being an adult, now I'm pregnant. I didn't even think about that." Rory stammered as a feeling of dread came over her.

"Look on the bright side, Rory." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "After the raging and speeches about how much of a failure you are, she won't talk to you until at least your 5th month."

"Thanks, mom. That's really comforting." Rory sat back in her chair and slid her phone into her bag.

"Hey. I just tell it like it is." Lorelai said, getting up from the table. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast at Luke's. He gave me the wifi password yesterday which I may have given to Miss Patty, so I'm sure the whole town knows by now."

"Mom! That's cruel! That's twisted! It's sick!"

"Yea, but I just love the way that little vein in his forehead bulges when he's mad. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rory sat nervously outside a busy New York restaurant, waiting for Logan to appear. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. He had given no indication over the phone. Not a smidgen of emotion. But here she was, not knowing if she was going to cry or throw up. Maybe both.

"Rory!" She turned her head to see Logan climbing out the back of a cab. Time to face the music.

"Hey." She said quietly, feeling a sense of awkwardness set in on the whole scene. "Do you want a coffee? I ordered you a coffee. It just seemed like the thing to do."

"Yea, thanks." He said as he sat across from her. "So, a baby, huh?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am! That doesn't mean you have to have anything to do with it if you don't want to. I know this is unexpected." She blurted out. Oh great, she went from not being able to talk to not being able to shut up. "I mean my mom did it so I can as well. I just wanted you to know you have a kid on the way."

"Ace-"

"This doesn't change anything. We can still live our lives. You can marry Odette-"

"Rory, I –"

"I can just stay with my mom and Luke. Find a job in town-"

"RORY!" Logan interrupted, catching her attention. "I want this baby. I want to be in the baby's life, and yours."

"But what about Odette?"

"I told her about you and me. She wasn't happy, but then again, I was with her for the title my family wanted. And when's the last time I did something my family wanted? " he asked with a smirk. "Don't you get it, Ace? I've been waiting for you to tell me not to marry her. Waiting and waiting."

Rory felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly all those moments when he gave her that look, all the times he answered the phone in the middle of the night, it all made sense. But this could ruin his life. She felt herself being pulled in two different directions.

"Logan, I just don't want to do anything that's going to mess up your life. My life is already a disaster, but you have things going for you. A job, a fiance…" she let her voice trail off. She ruined everything. She stood up and looked at Logan.

"Rory, all I've wanted since the moment I set my eyes on you was you. As a wife, as a mother to my children." He stood up to take her hand. "So we're doing things a bit out of order. We can make it work."

"Do you think? Can we make this work?" Rory felt a smile creep across her face for the first time in weeks. "We're having a baby."


End file.
